For Their Lives
by Haku-112
Summary: Un accident de voitures nous a arrachés à nos parents ainsi qu'à notre sœur qui fut plongée dans un long coma. Un jour pourtant, elle se réveilla enfin mais, malheureusement, dû à l'accident elle était devenue paraplégique et avait perdu le sens de la parole. Les séries d'accidents se sont multipliées et nous avons compris bien tard que tout cela n'était pas qu'un simple accident.
1. Prologue

Dans une petite ville reculée de la banlieue Californienne aux États-Unis, vivaient dans une modeste maison une petite famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Alors que le père de famille essayait tant bien que mal de rentrer les valises dans le coffre de la voiture par cette brûlante chaleur d'été, ses quatre enfants, eux, étaient déjà installés sur la banquette arrière de la voiture attendant avec impatience que le bolide peint d'un blanc immaculé démarre enfin. Être à six dans une voiture de cinq n'est pas très évident et plutôt dangereux, alors l'ont avait aménagé une place rien que pour l'aîné de la famille à l'avant de la voiture. Ainsi, les trois plus jeunes pouvaient être en sécurité à l'arrière tandis qu'Ace, le plus âgé des quatre enfants, avait droit à sa place privilégié entre ces deux parents.

Mais pourtant ce jour-là le jeune garçon s'était installé à l'arrière, au milieu de ses deux frères. Alors, quand l'unique fille de la fratrie voulut s'asseoir à sa place, elle se demanda ce qu'y faisait Ace.

 **\- Le nouveau pokémon vient de sortir, on veux tester la nouvelle interface de combat en mode multi-joueurs et pour ça on a besoin d'être à côté.** Déclara Sabo en répondant ainsi à la question silencieuse de sa petite sœur.

La blondinette haussa les épaules. Dans le fond, ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, ce n'est qu'une place après tout et puis elle allait enfin savoir quelle sensation l'on a quand on est du côté passager.

 **\- D'accord, ça ne me pose aucun problèmes j'irais m'asseoir entre maman et papa... Mais ce n'est pas mieux si Luffy s'assoit au milieu ?**

- **Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Moi je suis bien l** **à, je veux pas changer de place !**

 **\- Hé bien, c'est la place la plus sécurisée dans cette voiture et comme tu es le plus jeune je me suis dis que...**

 **\- La ferme Haku, il vient de te dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie alors nous emmerde pas pour une fois tu sera gentille.** La coupa Ace en grinçant des dents.

La blondinette lui lança un regard noir de rage. Habituellement, étant tout les deux des têtes de mule cette conversation aurait dû finir en bagarre mais ils avaient promis à leurs parents et à leurs frères de ne pas se battre pendant les vacances. La petite fille se contenta donc de tourner les talons en rouspétant et d'en rester là.

Elle monta à bord du véhicule et c'est une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard après avoir vérifier que les animaux étaient nourris, que toutes les portes étaient bien fermées à clé et que personne n'avait rien oublier que le bolide démarra enfin, les pneus grinçants bruyamment sur la brûlante route bitumée.

Le voyage se passait bien, les garçons jouaient tranquillement à l'arrière tandis que cette pauvre Haku avait droit aux disputes incessantes de ses parents sur la route à prendre. Plus le temps passait, plus cela semblait long et la blondinette comprit enfin pourquoi son frère préféré être à l'arrière : A l'avant, on s'ennuyait ferme ! Tout ses jouets étaient restés dans sa valise qui se trouve dans le coffre à part sa peluche en forme de lapin avec qui elle finit par en avoir marre de parler.

Alors quand la voiture s'arrêta sur une aire d'autoroute pour faire le plein, elle sauta de son siège et avec les quelques dollars que sa mère voulut bien lui donner, se dirigea vers le petit market pour s'acheter des bonbons ainsi qu'une nouvelle peluche. Elle aurait très bien pu aller demander à Ace si il était possible de changer de place, mais connaissant son caractère de merde il aurait refuser et l'aurait tout simplement insultée déclenchant ainsi une énième bagarre malgré la promesse faite au reste de la famille. Ses petites courses enfin terminées, Haku se dirigea en direction des toilettes avec son petit sac à la main qu'elle déposa soigneusement à ses pieds une fois qu'elle eut trouver une cabine de libre. En sortant de la pièce où une forte odeur de violette régnait, elle entendit du bruit venir des toilettes des garçons. Il y avait deux voix, celle d'un homme à la forte voix grave et portante puis une seconde qui ressemblait étrangement à... celle de son père ?! L'idée d'y entrer ne lui traversa pas l'esprit étant donné qu'ils criaient assez fort pour qu'on puisse les entendre de l'extérieur et elle se contenta donc de coller son oreille à la porte.

 **\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?!** Retentit la voix énervée de son père.

 **\- On t'a donner deux semaine pour nous fournir l'argent que tu nous dois et une fois ce délais dépassé, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pars en vacances ! Donne moi cet argent immédiatement !**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi ! J'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps.**

 **\- Écoute moi bien, tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit notre chef n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas te donner de délais supplémentaire alors tu ferais mieux de m'écouter ! Tu sais très bien ce qui se passera si tu ne nous donne pas ce fric, 300 millions de dollars ce n'est pas une petite somme.**

 **\- Et c'est justement parce que ce n'est pas rien que j'ai besoin de temps !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix Dragon... Estime toi heureux que je sois le plus sympas de la bande avec toi, j'en connais deux ou trois qui t'auraient tué depuis longtemps !**

 **\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ces autres abrutis moi !**

\- **Ha ouais ? T'es sur ? Sache que je ne suis pas le seul à t'avoir suivi, les autres attendent que je leurs disent que tu ne m'as** **ou ne m'as** **pas donner l'argent.**

 **\- Rho tu commence sérieusement à me faire chier ! Je n'ai PAS ce fric, point ! Maintenant, laisse moi passer des vacances bien tranquillement avec ma petite famille et pour le reste on verra à la rentrée si tu veux bien.**

 **\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ! Quoi ?! Non mais, tu va où là ? Reviens tout de suite, on n'a pas fini de discuter ! Dragon... Dragon... DRAGON !**

En entendant les bruits de pas du chef de famille approchaient, Haku rentra vite fais dans les toilettes des femmes et observa dans l'encadrement de la porte entrouverte son père sortir de la pièce et regagné la voiture. Elle finit ensuite par en sortir ne voulant pas retarder le voyage et se retrouvée nez à nez avec l'homme mystérieux avec qui son père discutait.

La fillette ne parla à personne de ce qu'elle avait entendu dans les toilettes, pas même à ses frères. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par comprendre que se mêler des affaires des adultes était dangereux.

Ainsi, le voyage put reprendre normalement jusqu'à tard le soir. Il était sur les coups de 22h quand la petite famille se mit en quête de chercher un hôtel. La longue rue en ligne droite sur laquelle roulait rapidement le bolide était déserte, pas une voiture à l'horizon... ni même une aire d'autoroute ou un petit village. C'était normalement limiter à 90 mais quand une rue est déserte comme celle-ci et qu'on est pressé, certains ne font plus vraiment attention au code de la route...

… Et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ce manque d'attention que Dragon ne vit pas ce gros camion blanc leurs foncer violemment dessus, le moteur tournant à plein régime.

Le choc fut vraiment très violent, à tel point que la voiture réalisa une trentaine de tonneaux avant de s'écraser dans le petit ravin qui se trouvait sur le bas côté gauche de la route.

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Ace était encore éveillé mais à cause de la pénombre et de ses membres engourdis il ne pu voir si les autres membres de sa famille allaient bien. Cependant, il crut sentir un filet de sang couler sur sa main droite et apercevoir une grosse entaille sous l'œil gauche de Luffy. Le cœur de l'aîné s'accéléra, son petit frère était blessé, peut-être même mort, Ace était même peut-être le seul encore en vie ! Lui même ne savait pas si il était vivant ou non, il ne sentait plus son corps, ne sentait pas le poids de la tête de Sabo sur son épaule gauche, ne parvenait pas à voir si sur les sièges de devant, ses parents et sa sœur allaient bien. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à sentir, c'était le sang chaud de Luffy couler doucement sur sa main avant de s'écraser par terre par petites gouttes, il n'entendait plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles. Peu à peu, ses yeux commencèrent doucement à se fermer néanmoins, il réussit à entendre quelqu'un parler à l'extérieur, non loin de la voiture.

 **\- C'est bon chef je pense qu'ils sont tous morts, je rentre à la base.**

 **\- Entendu, tu n'as laisser aucune trace de notre passage ?** **Ils ont appeler ?** Répondit la voix au bout du fil.

- **Non chef, j'ai tout vérifié.** ** **Je viens de recevoir un message, ils ont appeler les pompiers et proposent de maquiller ça en accident. Dragon avait beaucoup de boulot et était souvent fatigué, ce ne sera pas compliqué de démontrer que la voiture a déparée suite à un important manque de sommeil de la part du conducteur.** **Termina l'homme en s'éloignant.

Et c'est donc après avoir entendu le camion qui venait de les percutés partir au loin et les sirènes de pompiers s'approchaient que le jeune garçon finit par s'endormir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Réponse Guest Review :**

 **Yuki :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise ^^

* * *

Dans une rue déserte d'une petite ville plongée en été, un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ébène nettoyait torse nue sa camaro rouge sous les rayons éclatant du soleil. On allait bientôt entrer dans la saison automnale et pourtant c'est comme si la saison la plus chaude de l'année venait de commencée. C'est comme ça en Californie. Septembre et Octobre sont les mois les plus chauds de l'année, Décembre et Janvier les plus froids. Néanmoins même en plein hiver cette région des États-Unis reste tout de même un endroit très agréable, les températures ne descendant généralement pas en dessous de 10°C vers le sud.

Nos héros vivent à Little Garden, une ville située à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de San Diego et Los Angeles mais non loin de Las Vegas et de l'Arizona. C'est un endroit très éloigné de la mer et des champs, pas très encrée campagne. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas, une bibliothèque, des écoles pour tous les niveaux dont une université, des centres commerciaux, une jolie mairie, des boulangeries, bars, parc, lac, des restaurants ainsi qu'un grand hôpital, un hôpital ou dort paisiblement depuis plus de huit ans la fille unique de Monkey D. Dragon, un directeur d'entreprises très apprécié dans la région. L'accident de voiture qui leur a causé la mort à lui et à sa femme, Portgas D. Rouge, a fait le tour des chaînes et journaux régionaux. Seuls les quatre enfants sont restés en vie dont la seule fille de la fratrie qui se trouve être plongée dans le coma depuis l'accident.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était un secret pour personne, tout le monde sait que ces enfants ont étaient adoptés quand ils étaient tous bébés, eux-mêmes savent qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment frères et sœurs. Seul Ace n'a pas été adopté à proprement parler, il est le fils unique de Rouge et le beau-fils de Dragon. Le mariage des deux parents est le résultat d'un premier décès, le père d'Ace étant mort d'un cancer quelques jours avant la naissance de ce dernier.

Alors que le jeune homme faisait tout son possible pour faire disparaître ces vilaines tâches qui gâchaient la beauté de son véhicule, son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Il s'essuya les mains avec un torchon qui traînait par là et attrapa l'appareil. Le grand brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air coupable en constatant les vingt-cinq appels manqués qui s'affichaient sous forme de petit téléphone rouge accompagné d'une flèche. Les deux premiers appels étaient de l'hôpital, les vingt suivants de Sabo et les trois derniers de Luffy, un petit message accompagnant ceux-ci.

\- **« Mais merde ! Réponds quand on t'appelle putain, j'ai plus de batteries à cause de toi ! Ramène tes fesses à l'hôpital, y'a du nouveau. Sabo. »** Avait écrit ce dernier à partir du téléphone de son petit frère.

Ni une ni deux, Ace finit de nettoyer son véhicule rapidement avant d'enfiler un t-shirt à manches longues et de foncer vers l'hôpital. À peine dix minutes plus tard, son bolide était garé sur le parking et il marchait rapidement en direction de l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Il accéléra sa course et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage puis marcha le long du couloir immense jusqu'à enfin arrivé devant la porte de la chambre n°44. Devant cette même porte, installés sur des chaises, ces petits frères semblaient patienter. Le plus grand des deux se rongeait les ongles et taper du pied, signe caractéristique qu'il stresser.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?** Demanda l'aîné en arrivant à leurs hauteur.

 **\- On n'en sait pas plus que toi. L'hôpital à appelé le lycée et la fac. Luffy et moi avons dû partir en urgence sans pouvoir avoir plus d'explications.** Répondit le blond en continuant à se ronger nerveusement les ongles.

 **\- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas nous annoncer qu'elle...**

C'est sur ces mots qu'une infirmière sortit de la dite chambre et regarda les trois jeunes gens avec un fin sourire aux coins des lèvres, n'arrivant visiblement pas à cacher sa joie. En même temps, c'est cette femme qui avait été aux petits soins avec Haku pendant tout le long de son coma et qui s'était occuper des garçons quand ils venaient rendre visite à leurs sœur alors, oui, elle avait effectivement beaucoup de mal à cacher le fait qu'elle était heureuse.

 **\- Vous allez pouvoir entrer. Mais avant, il faut que vous sachiez quelques petites choses. Elle est muette et ne s'exprimera donc qu'à l'écrit, ne la brusquer pas ! Elle a déjà failli me faire une crise cardiaque ce matin en constatant à quel point elle avait changé. Ne lui dites rien à propos de l'accident, elle n'est pas au courant sachant qu'en plus de cela, le fait de savoir qu'elle est restée dans le coma pendant plus de sept ans l'a pas mal chamboulée. Si elle vous semble assez distante, c'est normal encore une fois elle vient à peine de réaliser qu'elle a raté une période importante de sa vie. Je sais que nous sommes très loin des retrouvailles émouvantes auxquelles vous vous attendiez peut-être mais pour son bien-être, ces conditions sont nécessaires. Je vais chercher ses médicaments et je reviens ensuite vous dire ce qu'il en est. Profitez bien.** Termina-t-elle en ouvrant doucement la porte.

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent tour à tour. Pendant tout le long de son discours, ils étaient suspendus aux lèvres de l'infirmière et n'arrivaient toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Rien qu'à l'annonce du « elle est muette », leurs cœurs avait fait un horrible bond dans leurs poitrines. En vérité, ils avaient arrêté de croire qu'elle se réveillerait un jour et avaient même finis par se mettre d'accord pour la faire débranchée après de nombreuses disputes au sein de la fratrie.

Ils finirent donc par entrer dans la chambre un à un.

Là, sur le lit d'hôpital, était assise une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus qui, d'une main tremblante, s'entraînait à écrire son nom sur une feuille. Son écriture était assez maladroite et l'on voyait bien à son expression facial que c'était bien plus dur que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer. Sourcils froncés, langue légèrement sortie, elle était en effet bien plus concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait que sur le monde qui l'entourait. Personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle devait écrire son nom sans cesse, elle a prit elle même cette initiative après qu'on lui ai dit qu'elle était muette. « Si je dois m'exprimer à l'écrit, autant que ce soit un minimum joli » avait-elle dû se dire en prenant cette décision.

Sa main tremblait tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, son stylo finit par tomber par terre. La miss étant gauchère, Sabo fit le tour du lit pour pouvoir le lui ramasser alors que celle-ci essayait de voir où est-ce que son précieux stylo avait atterri.

C'est quand le jeune homme le lui tendit qu'elle se résout enfin à lever la tête. Elle observa le blond un court instant puis tourna la tête vers ses deux autres frères avant d'arrêter son regard sur Luffy, c'est fou à quel point son tout petit protégé avait grandit. Haku prit le stylo des mains de Sabo en articulant un « merci » silencieux alors que ce dernier retournait aux côtés des deux autres jeunes hommes. La blonde retourna sa feuille et se mit à écrire énergiquement d'une même main tremblante et de son éternelle écriture maladroite. Une fois terminer, elle leurs brandit sa feuille afin qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'elle y avait noter.

 **\- « Ace, Luffy, Sabo... C'est bien vous ? »**

 **-** **Oui, qui d'autres voudrais-tu que ce soit ?** Répondit Ace en souriant légèrement.

Elle reposa sa feuille sur son support et se mit à écrire une nouvelle phrase juste en dessous de la précédente. Pendant qu'elle griffonnait, Luffy pu apercevoir un dessin sur la commode, près du lit. On y voyait une maison, un soleil qui sourit, de l'herbe et des bonhommes en bâton qui les représentaient tout les quatre quand ils étaient petits avec leurs deux parents qui les entouraient, ce genre de dessin que dessinent les enfants pour représenter leurs familles et l'endroit où ils habitent. Finalement, ils avaient beau avoir en face d'eux une jeune fille physiquement mature, dans le fond Haku restait tout de même une petite fille de neuf ans à peine coincée dans le corps d'une adolescente de dix sept ans.

Une fois son gribouillage terminé elle montra de nouveau fièrement sa feuille au reste de la fratrie.

 **\- «** **Sabo comment tu t'es faite ta cicatrice à l'œil ?** »

 **\- Ho ! Rien d'important. Elle est dû à un départ de feu qui s'est déclenché peu avant l'arrivée des urgences.**

 **\- «** **Et toi Luffy ? »** Griffonna-t-elle de nouveau sur sa feuille.

 **-** **C'est un débris de verre très coupant qui a bien faillit me crever l'œil qui en est à l'origine.** Répondit le cadet en touchant sa cicatrice.

D'habitude, il parle beaucoup plus. Luffy est même le plus joyeux de la bande mais, pour une fois, il était d'un calme olympien. Visiblement, même après tout ce temps voir sa sœur dans un lit d'hôpital, aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable ne le mettait pas très à l'aise et semblait même le rendre triste.

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment là que l'infirmière entra dans la chambre avec les médicaments dont elle avait parler. Elle les fit prendre à la jeune fille puis se tourna ensuite vers l'aîné de la fratrie.

 **-** **Ace, viens avec moi à l'extérieur il faut que je te parle.** Dit-elle en commençant à ouvrir la porte.

Le brun hocha la tête et la suivit dehors puis la jeune femme ferma la porte derrière lui alors que Sabo et Luffy entamaient à présent une conversation avec leurs sœur.

 **\- Elle s'est réveillée ce matin et l'on a dû lui faire passer une série d'examens divers avant de vous appeler. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle est muette hors c'est purement psychologique. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle peut parler, on lui a fait passer des tests, on a vérifier à plusieurs reprises si ses cordes vocales allaient bien et tout est en ordre. Si elle ne parle pas c'est que quelque chose la bloque psychologiquement, ce qui signifie qu'elle pourra de nouveau parler à n'importe quel moment.**

 **\- Tu veux dire par là que si l'on trouve la cause de son problème ou qu'on trouve le moyen de lui faire croire qu'elle est guérie, elle recouvra la parole ?**

 **-** **Oui, mais il faut aussi qu'elle en ai envi car son problème est le mélange de ces deux choses. Son trouble psychologique et le fait qu'elle ne le veuille pas. Bref sache également qu'elle est paraplégique et ne peut donc pas marcher, un fauteuil roulant vous sera donné quand elle pourra rentrer à la maison. Ce problème fait donc qu'il va falloir des installations spéciales chez vous, comme dans la douche ou pour les escaliers. Il y a énormément de choses qu'elle ne peut plus faire toute seule et va donc devoir beaucoup compter sur votre soutien et votre aide. N'hésitez donc pas à sortir dehors avec elle histoire qu'elle puisse redécouvrir la ville, il est important qu'elle sorte de son cocon. Chaque semaine, le samedi de 10H30 à 12H30, sont organisées des séances de rééducation pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau marcher car il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ne soit plus paralysée un jour ! Mais... Je ne te cache pas qu'il y ai également des chances pour qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais s** **e remettre debout** **.** Déclara-t-elle alors que Sabo et Luffy sortaient de la chambre.

 **\- Ace il va bientôt être 18H30, les visites vont se terminées il faut qu'on y aille.**

- **Très bien j'arrive.** Dit-il après avoir tourner la tête vers Sabo.

 **-** **Il y a autre chose que tu voulais me dire Ana ?** Fit-il à l'attention de l'infirmière.

 **\- Hum... Non, c'est bon pour l'instant. Je vous appellerais si il y a du nouveau.**

 **\- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ?**

 **\- A partir de la semaine prochaine, Lundi plus exactement. Profitez-en pour commencer les installations.**

 **-** **D'accord, très bien bien merci. A demain !** Dit Ace en suivant ses frères qui commençaient déjà à s'éloigner.

Ana les regarda partir en souriant. Cependant, un détail qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant la frappa soudainement de plein fouet. Ace boitait, il boitait même énormément.


End file.
